Hello, Death Long Time No See
by GUARDIAN ANGEL in training
Summary: ONESHOT Merlin's thoughts as he runs in front of the Dorocha and what happens after. Who knew Merlin was a personal friend of Death? rated because I'm paranoid


**This came to me as I re-read a fanfic called **_**Hello Death; it's me, Merlin**_** (or something along those lines) the day after I saw **_**Darkest Hour**_**. I was like "It's deadly to Mortal Touch, but Merlin survived...". Besides, Emrys means Immortal (I googled it) and Merlin does survive stuff no normal person would survive. I've put this off for a couple weeks. There was initially more talking, OCs, and more Merthur, but I forgot half of the original thing while at my cousin's house.**

**Anyone notice that in Season 1 the Isle of the Blessed is a short walk anyone can do, but in Season 4 it's a long, treacherous journey the Knights of the Round Table struggle with?**

***This refers to Rory and Dean from Doctor Who and Supernatural, but it can really be anyone you imagine Death to be friends with. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin, things would be very different from how they actually are. **

Merlin wasn't afraid of dying; he had met Death far to many times for that. The voices of the dead took his magic away, and he felt powerless without his magic. He may have been scared of the Dorocha and how powerless they made him feel but Death was never frightening.

Merlin had first met Death many years ago, after he first came to Camelot and drank from the poisoned chalice to save Arthur. Merlin had quite literally been dragged from Death's doorstep inside for a cup of tea and watching Arthur get the flower. In Merlin's visits since, the two had become friends.

A Dorocha's scream sounded in the ruin. The pair looked over to make sure they were safe. Fortunately, no Dorocha were to be seen.

"Of all the things I've faced…" Arthur paused. "I've never worried about dying," he admitted.

"I don't think you should now." Death was nothing to be afraid of, not really. Besides, Merlin would protect Arthur, as long as he could. The warlock and his prince continued talking and laughing, forgetting that they were trapped and going to die until another scream sounded. But Merlin wasn't scared, and had known for years he shouldn't be scared of death, just as he wasn't scared of his destiny, a prince with a short temper.

So, when the Dorocha came, he wasn't scared. He pushed Arthur back and jumped in its path. He heard Arthur yell, "Merlin, no!" just before he was hit and slammed into the wall. _I'm sorry, Arthur, it's for the best. I'll see you in an hour._

Next thing he knew, Merlin was in Death's entryway. He grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the fridge and plopped down on his chair next to the couch. Death just glanced at Merlin before looking back to the TV, which had My Little Pony on.

"I guess the guys* haven't been here in a while," Merlin said, watching as Fluttershy played with some animals.

"How did you know?"

"The fridge was fully stocked. They can't have been here lately, and I know I haven't seen you in a while, so unless you made a new friend while I was gone, you've been here watching Nickelodeon and Boomerang for a while," Merlin answered. He was slightly disappointed, he hadn't seen them in a while.

"Merlin, you never cease to amaze me." Merlin only shook his head, laughing at one of Spike's jokes.

The ending credits rolled up faster than Merlin had hope, and he was happy Arthur didn't know he was a broney, or Arthur would have bullied Merlin endlessly.

"So, what are you planning on doing after you go back?" Death asked. "Things are so boring here."

"…I'm going to give myself up as a blood sacrifice in Arthur's place."

"You're just trying to get out of getting Archemides." Then, in a soft voice Merlin had trouble hearing, Death continued, "things don't always go the expected way, huh?"

"Yeah…" The opening to PowerPuff Girls began. Merlin stood up. "As much as I would like to stay, I have a Royal Prat to save."

Death laughed. "You don't believe that."

Merlin said he did, heading to the door.

"Be careful, the Dorocha will leave even an Immortal like you weak and close to Death when you return." Death warned, then continued "It was nice to see you again, Merlin."

Merlin left the room to save his prince.

**That was horrible. And short. Please review, though! Feel free to flame as I was good and brought a fire extinguisher.**


End file.
